An Unexpected Meeting
by Whynni
Summary: Christina Solo, Han, Luke, Chewie, Artoo and Threepio make a flight that turns out different that planned. Star Wars / Lord of the Rings Crossover
1. The Hyperdrive

An unexpected meeting By Whynni  
  
Part 1  
  
'Beep! Wheeeep!!' 'What is it, Artoo?'  
  
Christina Solo was just cleaning her room as the little droid entered, rolling to where she stood, producing a pattern of beeping noises. The dome- shaped head turned round while it probably told her a whole story. The problem was that she didn't understand a beep. 'Well, little one, what are you all rambling about?'  
  
She paused cleaning when the droid drove against the back of her knees to pay attention and she wondered what was the matter. She was probably 'needed' somewhere, but she couldn't know for sure.  
  
She really admired Luke; he could understand quite a bit of Artoo's speech while she thought that every beep was the same. But Luke had traveled a lot with his little companion and what else could he do during long travels through hyperspace than having conversations with his droid? He must have gotten used to the speech pattern and learned some words, reading the translation from the monitor in his X-Wing.  
  
But Christina wasn't used to his 'speech' and she could only guess what he was saying. 'Well Artoo, I really don't know what's up, but you could bring me to whatever you're all rambling about.' she suggested and the droid seemed to agree with this, beeping happily and making his way to the door. Christina followed him out of her room and through the hallway, wondering where he would lead her.  
  
She wasn't used to her new home yet. Actually, she wasn't used to her new life; only a few weeks ago she had discovered that she had a brother: Han Solo, a smuggler who had a lot of bounties on his head. It was only by accident that she'd found his profile while hacking the main computer of the New Republic, while doing some work in Coruscant.  
  
She had found out that she wasn't the only one left of the family although she wasn't sure whether he was her family in the beginning. But after meeting him she was sure; they really looked like each other. Christina's face had the same shape as Han's and their eyes were almost identical. Their hair had the same brown color, like many Corellian people had.  
  
And so she'd landed in the palace in Coruscant. People were shocked first, for hacking in the computer system wasn't something that was allowed, but she eventually quit her old job and was given the job to protect the computer system and build a new security system. This was all possible because of her brother. She was really thankful, because she could have been put in prison instead.  
  
Christina followed the droid to the hangar and she figured that he was bringing her to Han, who was probably working on the Millennium Falcon, accompanied by his companion Chewbacca. It was crowded everywhere and it took some effort not to bump into pilots who were hurrying in all imaginable directions. Artoo didn't seem to have a problem with the crowd; he slipped easily through some small pathways while Christina made excuses, bumping into some pilots once in a while. She eventually managed to arrive where she intended to. Artoo was already there and it seemed that he had started arguing with Threepio who was also there. The two of them liked to argue about all kind of things.  
  
Han and Chewbacca were sitting on the Millennium Falcon, discussing about the way something had to be repaired. Christina figured that they hadn't made a compromise yet, watching the two when the discussion started to become a bit more fierce. She waited patiently till Han finally noticed her and he stopped the discussion to greet her.  
  
'Hi there, little sister!' He climbed down while Chewbacca continued working on the ship, probably repairing something in his own way. 'Hello, brother Han.' Christina greeted, smiling because of the smear Han had on his suit. 'Working hard again, eh?' She stroked with a finger on his cheek to clean it, for it had some dark strokes, probably the same smear he had on his suit. 'Yeah, we've build in some new handy features, Chewie and I. It all works fine now.'  
  
Christina laughed out loud, hearing the protesting moan from Chewbacca, who was overhearing their conversation while struggling with some wires. Han wasn't really happy when he saw where his companion was busying himself with. 'Chewie!!' He cried out, climbing up again with a desperate expression on his face. 'I told you not to do it this way! Oh, how am I ever gonna repair this?!' Chewbacca produced some protesting noises when Han tried to undo what he had just done and eventually climbed down to do some work inside.  
  
'I guess not everything is going like you have planned?' Christina chuckled, already getting used to the way her brother and Chewbacca behaved sometimes. 'Well, I would say this wasn't really part of my planning.' Han said, quickly putting some wires in place. 'There, it should work this way.' He closed a little compartment and climbed down again, cleaning his hands with a little piece of cloth. 'I actually wanted to make a flight with you, girl, if you like.'  
  
'Well eh. yeah.' Christina said uncertain. 'Is everything ready then?' She didn't really trust her brother's cargo ship, especially after some of Han's 'improvements'. She'd already heard lot's of stories about those kind of things, talking with Luke. Han showed his wry smile, enjoying his sister's uncertainty. He trusted his own ship like nothing else.  
  
'Everything works fine again, so we could go as soon as you are ready. I could even teach you a bit of flying' 'Really?' Christine said, although she didn't know whether she liked that or not. She was a bit scared, thinking about herself flying a ship. 'Sure!' her brother said laughing. 'But I wouldn't wear that if I were you.' He stared meaningful at her clothing. 'Oh eh. yeah.' She said, smiling. A dress wasn't really the right thing to wear to fly an aircraft. 'Don't worry, sis, I'll get you a flight suit. Follow me.'  
  
Han entered the Falcon, followed by Christina, who was already starting to get a bit nervous. She'd only traveled in this ship once and it hadn't really been a nice flight. A few systems had shut down during the flight and it had taken hours to repair it. She was happy to know a lot about computers, so she could help or it would have taken even longer.  
  
Artoo and Threepio also entered the ship and it seemed that they had finished their disagreement. Then Han came back with a flight suit. 'Here you go, this should fit you I guess.' He handed over the suit and Christina examined it, wondering how thick a person must be not to fit in this. 'I think I should.' She agreed and disappeared in an other compartment where she could have her privacy.  
  
'Hey, don't touch that!' she heard Han call and she imaged how Threepio was probably touching some buttons he wasn't allowed to touch. The droid made her laugh sometimes and the reactions of her brother did even more. Han detested droids, especially when they weren't useful, the way he thought about Threepio. She thought he could be useful, although he was a bit annoying sometimes, always saying things or interrupting on the wrong moments. Artoo was a bit more intelligent, she thought.  
  
She had just changed clothes when she heard Han call: 'Hey there kid!' 'Hello Han!' It was Luke and Christina went to greet him too. He looked surprised when he saw her enter, wearing a flight suit that was obviously not made for her size. 'Hi Luke, how are you?' 'I'm fine, thank you.' He said, smiling. 'You're gonna fly?' 'I'm going to teach her a bit of flying, that's all.' Han explained. 'Do you wish to come with us?' 'Well, I haven't got anything else to do, so why not?' Luke said as he sat down in the main corridor and Chewbacca appeared from a compartment where he'd worked a bit, moaning a greeting to Luke.  
  
When Han had closed the door they all headed to the cockpit and Christina took a place where she could observe everything Han did. Her brother took the pilot seat and Chewbacca sat next to him in the co-pilot seat. 'Well, Chris, I'd better teach you some system checks first.' Han suggested and she nodded in agreement. She didn't look forward to fly on her own.  
  
She listened while Han explained lot's of things of some systems and she recognized some programs she'd worked with during their previous flight. When he'd told her everything he showed her where some important buttons were located and he also told her which she was never allowed to touch.  
  
'Before you're going to do some things yourself, I'd better demonstrate how to fly.' Han said and Christina was relieved that she didn't have to fly herself so soon. Her brother started the engines and she watched with interest how he eventually let the Falcon rise and flew it out of the hangar. He flew the craft with experienced movements and they eventually got into space.  
  
*It will take years to fly like that* Christina thought and she thought it would probably take years for her to learn everything she had to do to get the thing from the ground. 'Don't worry, it isn't as difficult as you think.' Luke said, seeing the desperate look on her face. 'You can practice in a simulator if you like.' 'I think that would be best.' She agreed, 'But I actually rather sit and see how someone else flies.' Luke laughed and touched her shoulder, understanding the girl's fear. 'You don't have to learn to fly if you don't want to.' He assured her and she sighed with relief. 'But it could be very handy if you got to know more about the computers systems here. I've heard you've done some useful work here on your first flight with Han.'  
  
She nodded and enjoyed the flight a bit more, knowing that she didn't have to fly herself. The computer systems were more in her area and she was eager to learn more about them. 'So, where are we going?' she asked, watching Han typing in some things. 'I'm going to make a little jump through hyperspace.' Her brother answered. 'I'd like to show you how to use coordinates and stuff like that.' She watched as he taught her how to do that and after a while they were ready to make the jump. 'You'd better put your seatbelt on.' Luke said and he helped her.  
  
When everyone was ready Han pulled the handle to make the jump to hyperspace. The stars became large stripes when they accelerated and Christina felt herself being pushed into her seat as they entered hyperspace. 'There.' Han said confident. 'Now we only have to.' He broke off when a noise was heard and the ship began to tremble and to shake.  
  
'Sir!!!!!' Threepio cried out from behind, trying to stay straight up. 'I think something is wrong with the hyperdrive!' Artoo beeped confirming, entering the cockpit. Chewbacca moaned and Han cried out some curses. Christina held herself tight, frightened by the shaking of the craft and the panic that had arisen. *I will never survive this!* she thought in panic, expecting the craft to hit something anytime now.  
  
Luke only sighed and watched how Han pulled the handle back and they entered normal space again. The noise died down and the shaking stopped. She one who kept shaking was Christina, covering her face with her hands, unable to look. Luke tried to calm her down and reassured her that they were safe for the moment.  
  
Chewbacca moaned, hitting the controls with his hands, arguing with Han, probably about the way Han had installed their new improvements. 'Everything worked fine!' Han called and he turned to see how his sister was doing. 'Are you all right, sis?' Luke had calmed her down a bit, holding an arm around her shoulders, but she still looked like she thought they'd almost died. 'I. I guess.' She managed to say and Han looked at her with pity. 'Can we go home now?' 'Well, not right now, little sister.' He answered with regret. 'I'm afraid I have to repair the hyperdrive.' The cockpit was filled with a burning smell, like something was overheated.  
  
Christina sighed, figuring that they were probably stuck in space for a very long time. She really hated space traveling from now on, especially in that accursed Millennium Falcon. She wondered why her brother still flew that piece of junk. 


	2. An Unknown World

Part 2  
  
Han and Chewbacca both disappeared to repair the hyperdrive and Threepio started to nag about Han's lack of repairing things in a good way. Artoo produced a pattern of beeping sounds and Christina thought that it didn't sound very friendly. She was right. Threepio started talking indignant: 'Watch your language, you vacuum!' and he hit the smaller droid on his dome, where after Artoo disappeared to do something useful, producing some beeping sounds.  
  
'Would you like to have something to drink?' Luke asked Christina and she nodded. She smiled thankful when he came back with a glass of water and she started to feel a bit better. Luke watched her as she drank the moisture, looking concerned. 'I'm feeling better now.' She assured him, noticing the concerned look on his face. 'I'm just not used to these kind of things.'  
  
She felt glad that Luke had come with them, for she'd become very fond of him. He was so kind and she knew she could always trust him. And the way he seemed to care for her made her feel warm from inside. The fact that he was a Jedi made him even more interesting.  
  
She had never heard of the concept before, but she intended to get to know more about it. Luke had already showed some of his 'tricks' and she had turned from a skeptic into a 'believer'. She had watched his powers with big round eyes as he showed her how he could move objects without touching them. And his lightsaber was even more interesting. She was really impressed by the way Luke used it as he demonstrated how he fighted against a practice droid, using the sword with slight movements in an elegant way. At least he could protect her, in case of danger, she thought.  
  
'I guess we won't make it for dinner.' Luke said sadly, seeing that it was already late in the afternoon. 'But don't worry, Christina, we've got food on board. There's enough for a long journey.' 'I hope we won't need it all.' She said, watching the many stars that could be seen through the cockpit window. She wondered where they were; she didn't know how far they had traveled, using the hyperdrive for only a few seconds. It must have been far, she thought, wondering how many days it would take to get back through normal space. 'Just try to be optimistic. Han is experienced in fixing the hyperdrive; it could be fixed in an hour or so.'  
  
Luke looked hopeful at the entrance of the cockpit, but Han didn't appear yet. Nor did Chewbacca. The only thing they heard was the grumbling of Han and the moans of Chewbacca, followed by the voice of Threepio. 'I beg your pardon, but I thought it would be a good suggestion if you tried to.' 'Shut up!' 'Sorry sir, I was only trying to help!' Threepio's voice sounded offended, as far as it was possible for a droid to feel offended. Christina didn't expect droids to have any emotions. 'If you really want to help, get out!' she heard Han shout, really exasperated.  
  
'Are you're sure I should be optimistic?' she asked Luke, who also started to look worried. Things didn't seem to turn out well and she started to get impatient. She had to work the next day; the security system of the main computer wasn't safe yet and she had planned to finish the new program in the end of the week. She probably wouldn't manage to do that this way. Well, at least it wasn't her fault. But it didn't change the situation.  
  
Luke sighed and stood up, looking at the controls in the cockpit. 'We'd better warn Leia and tell her what has happened.' He suggested, taking the comlink. He messed a bit with the thing and started talking through it, but he didn't get any response. 'Well, that does it!' he cried out and he let himself fall back into his seat. 'It doesn't work for some reason. How are we gonna tell Leia?'  
  
'We're stuck here! I should never have flown in this thing!' Threepio cried out from behind, who had probably watched Luke's effort to use the comlink. He was obviously even more pessimistic than Christina. 'No Artoo, I'm not going to shut my mouth! I have had enough of this!' Artoo continued beeping and after a while Han and Chewbacca entered the cockpit, both looking desperate.  
  
'I can't fix the hyperdrive unless I've got the right parts to fix it with.' Han explained as he sat down in the pilot seat, followed by Chewbacca. 'But sir!' Threepio started again, but Han was too exasperated to let him speak, standing up right away to shut him off. 'I wish we'd left him in the hangar.' He grumbled, seating himself back in the pilot seat.  
  
'So, what are we going to do now?' Christina asked with a sad face, expecting him to say something like ,,wait her till someone finds out that we are here or till we die". Han looked at her with pity, regretting it that she had to have a flight like this instead of a short nice flight and get back home safely again. 'Well dear sister, we're going to see whether there's a world in the area that's got the parts I need. There must be some world we should be able to go to.' He typed some things in the computer and something appeared on the screen, but it wasn't much. 'This place isn't on the map, I see... The only world in the area is close by. I really don't know what's out there, but we won't know if we don't go and check it out.'  
  
Christina's face brightened a bit, thinking of standing on normal ground again, instead of sitting in a cockpit all the time. She felt like she really needed some fresh air. She'd never liked the idea of how the air in spaceships was recycled. She thought it wasn't healthy to spend days in the same air. The others seemed to feel the same way and so they decided so see what was out there.  
  
Han started the engines and followed a course to the world they were going to visit, using the navigation screen. He hoped this world wasn't Imperial ground, because they would be in more trouble that way than they already were. He didn't speak out loud about these thoughts for he didn't want to frighten Christina. He didn't tell either that some other things in the Falcon had been damaged and that using the hyperdrive in combination with his new 'improvements' had almost cost them their lives.  
  
There were too many other things to worry about now. They were still alive; he had acted fast and the engines were still working fine. He should be really careful next time, he knew that all too well. But right now he had to concentrate on the unknown world they were going to explore.  
  
It took more than an hour to get there and they could eventually see the world through the cockpit window. It looked like a nice world; there was lot's of water and a few continents with a lot of green parts. There seemed to be a lot of nature and there weren't many settlements, as far as they could see. And at least there weren't any other ships in the area, what meant that they shouldn't be afraid of any Imperial forces. It also meant that they couldn't expect any help from ships of their own side.  
  
The Millennium Falcon shuddered as it entered the atmosphere and Han prepared the ship for a landing. Artoo beeped excited as he saw the beautiful world and he turned his dome-shaped head happily round. Christina and Luke were a bit excited too, for the world looked even more beautiful than they had expected. At least it looked like there was life out there, seeing some villages, when they headed for the continent where it was day.  
  
Han decided to land close to those villages so they wouldn't have to walk miles before getting there. But he also didn't want to land too close and arouse everyone. There wasn't any airbase to be seen so they probably weren't used to such things. But even if they didn't have any aircraft, Han thought it should be possible to find the materials he needed.  
  
They were close to the ground now and Han looked at a nice spot to land. He eventually chose a spot in a little valley, between two hills. The land was smoothe with grasslands and hills and here and there were some woods. This seemed to be the closest spot near the village that was a bit covered from curious eyes. Han finally landed the ship on the soft ground and he checked the information that had appeared on his screen.  
  
'According to the computer we should be able to breathe without a breathing mask here.' He said and he arose from his seat. 'But we may need Threepio.' He walked to the droid and put it on again. It began to babble right after he had put it on. 'We'll never get home again!' It cried out with panic, but no one paid attention and then Threepio noticed that they had landed safely and were about to depart the aircraft. 'Oh, where are we?'  
  
'We're on an unknown world, Threepio.' Luke answered as he made ready to depart the Falcon. 'You could be of use here; we don't know what species lives here and what language they speak.' Christina followed Luke and Han outside and they heard Threepio saying how many languages he could speak in his well-known proud tone. Artoo beeped happily as he rolled down the gangway, followed by the still babbling Threepio.  
  
Christina thought the air smelled really nice as she set foot on the soft soil and the temperature was like it was Spring. The sun shone on their faces, not too hot, but warm enough to feel good on their skin. The land around them looked peaceful and it had an air of rest over it and it looked unspoiled like no one had heard of machinery or any other form of culture. Between these surroundings the Falcon looked like it didn't belong there.  
  
*Well, we won't let it stay here long.* Luke thought, *If only we can get the parts here that Han needs.* Han didn't look hopeful, but they had no choice but to see and explore the place. The materials could be found in the village, at least they hoped. And otherwise there could be other materials that could probably replace the needed parts.  
  
Chewbacca had decided to stay and guard the Falcon, but the others went to explore together. As they walked in the direction of the nearest village, Chewbacca closed the entrance of the Falcon so no one unwanted could enter it. He was going to try and fix some systems in the ship. That way they only had to repair the hyperdrive when they got back.  
  
Han, Christine and Luke walked on the front, followed by the two droids, who were discussing the climate of the world. Artoo nagged about the ground, for his wheels deepened too much in the soft soil what made it difficult to roll on. It went a bit better when they found a path that seemed to lead to the village.  
  
'Let's see if we can reach some living things here.' Han said, now leading the company. They followed the path between some hills and they eventually had to climb until they reached the highest place on the hill. From there they had a wide view on the village and everything that was there.  
  
They were all silent when they had their first look on it; even Threepio didn't have a word to say. *Where are we?* Christine thought almost breathless. In front of her was the most peaceful village she had ever seen in her life; there were no real houses to be seen, but instead there were holes in the hills with round wooden doors and round windows. Some holes seemed to be really small as if it contained only one room, but others were impressive and big and probably had many rooms and compartments. There were beautiful gardens everywhere in the village with many flowers, ordered in a beautiful way. There were blossom trees in almost every garden and along every lane or path, blossoming fully and plentiful. There were lands full of vegetables and weeds and in between there ran many paths.  
  
It was only after a little while when Christina found out the size of the people. They seemed to be rather small, although she couldn't be sure from that distance. But the size didn't seem right to her. It seemed short, but also thick. Their way of clothing was also different than she was used to. The women wore long dresses, made of cotton and lace and they all had long curly hair. The men wore pants that came just over their knees and they wore shirts of cotton. It all looked rather primitive.  
  
There weren't any crafts to be seen, only a few wooden wagons here and there. It looked like they had landed in a time long before any piece of machinery had been invented. And it was like this simple folk made only use of simple materials, like wood and other natural things. No metal was to be seen and that was exactly the material Han was looking for. Of all the things Han had expected to find, this was the least expected.  
  
-- To be continued -- 


	3. A Well-cooked Dinner

Title: An Unexpected Meeting Category: Crossover, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Drama. Characters: Christina, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, Artoo, Threepio, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, etc. Disclaimer: I'm not making money with this, it's just a bit of fun! ;) Characters arent's mine, except for Christina. Rating: PG Warnings: none Feedback: Always welcome!  
  
Story Notes: Star Wars / Lord of the Rings crossover.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
'This looks eh. different.' Luke broke the silence, staring at the unbelievable world they saw in front of them, looking from their high spot on the hill. Artoo beeped in agreement and Christina nodded, still being speechless. 'Well kid, different it is indeed!' Han said, grinning. 'It looks like we've traveled in time or something. I don't think they've every heard of the word ,,machinery".' 'I guess not.' Luke agreed, looking at Han. 'Still we'd better see if we can have a word with one of these people. I would very much like to know a bit more about this world.' He sighed. 'I wish Leia were here, she's much better in such things than we are.' 'I don't think these people expect us to speak courteous, Luke.' Christina mentioned. 'They look rather simple. I think we should be more afraid of their reaction when they see us. Not to mention the droids.'  
  
They hadn't even thought about that; these people had probably never seen things made of metal. How would they react if they saw the droids? And how would they react on moving droids? They didn't have to wait long to get an answer to these questions. For they suddenly heard voices coming from behind, coming from the line of trees.  
  
'I am sure I saw the thing flyin', Mister Frodo. It looked really weird, descending rather slow, like it was floating, Sir! I thought I was seeing things first, because o' the beer, but I kept seeing it, I swear!' Luke and Christina exchanged looks when they heard the sound of their voices coming closer. Han held his hand on his blaster, ready to draw when needed.  
  
'I believe you, Sam.' The other voice said. 'It just sounds so unreal. And I think you are the only one who has seen it; no one else has talked about it so far.' 'It could be Elves, sir! From the Undying Lands maybe!' He sounded excited and they heard the other one laughing. 'I'm honest, Mister Frodo! I've heard that the Wisest are there. Who else could let a thing like that float?'  
  
*Elves.?* Christina thought about the story books she had read when she was very little. She was confused now. *Why can't machinery reach this world, but Elven stories can?* Was that possible? She shook her head and Han gave her a strange look. It was silent now and they could only hear the sound of the leaves in the nearby trees. The two who were speaking had probably passed them by without seeing them.  
  
Just when Christina wanted to mention that to the others, they heard one of the voices again. But this time it sounded rather excited: 'Look there, Mister Frodo! Gold! Oh Elbereth! We've found gold!!!' Running footsteps could be heard and Christina suddenly thought about Threepio, who had sat behind them all the time and could be seen best from the line of trees. Luke couldn't help it to smile with amusement but Han looked rather alarmed. He always thought that danger was in a little corner. But Luke sensed that this folk had pure hearts and rather didn't fight. They probably didn't even have weapons.  
  
They looked how two undersized figures appeared, running to where Threepio was sitting in the grass. At least they were familiar with a certain metal, Han thought as they came closer. 'Oh heavens.' Threepio muttered and at that moment it seemed that the two little people-like figures found out that this 'piece of gold' wasn't alone. They stood still as stone, watching Han, Luke and Christina, who were also sitting in the grass. Artoo had hidden himself behind some bushes.  
  
Christina was shocked. She sat there with big round eyes, as she kept staring at one of the two figures, in amazement. It was the one who had been called 'Mister Frodo' and he was the fittest one of the two. He had brown curly hair that hung perfectly around his face. His skin looked smooth, without even one little roughness or spot and his lips were shaped in a perfect way. And his eyes. Christina kept staring in those big round sapphire eyes. She felt like drowning in them, starting to feel light- headed. But she was suddenly kept conscious for she realized that he was staring back at her.  
  
*Oh dear.* she thought and she kept thinking it by herself, unable to stop staring. She didn't know what had come over her; she felt like she were in a swoon. No matter what size he had, she had never seen such a perfect person in her life.  
  
The spell was broken by the other figure: 'I told you they were Elves, Sir! But they look different, don't you think?' This one was a bit thicker and his hair was blonde, but also curly. His face was rougher and so was his body. 'Mister Frodo?'  
  
'We are no Elves, little ones.' Luke said before he could answer and he stood up, walking to Threepio. 'Although I don't know what you call Elves. But we call ourselves ,,men" and my name is Luke Skywalker. My companions are Han Solo and his sister Christina Solo.' Han and Christina also stood up so they could see them in full stature. They were almost twice the size of the little figures. 'The ,,piece of gold" you were talking about is one of our droids, Threepio.'  
  
'Hello, little fellows, I am C3PO.' The two little figures looked with big round eyes how the object started talking about its functions and they were even more amazed when he stood up from the grass like the others had done. The amazement was complete when Artoo appeared from behind the bushes and rolled to where the others were standing, producing beeping sounds to great them. He was probably happy to finally have found a species that was of the same size as he was.  
  
'You must be Elves.' the thick one muttered, gasping and it looked like he was going to faint. The other one held his arm so he wouldn't fall. 'You look like strange people to us, Master um. Skywalker.' The one with the brown hair said. 'We have never seen such clothes before, not even in the other countries we have traveled in. And we certainly have never seen objects move from itself. Are you from the Hidden lands?'  
  
'Yeah, we are.' Han answered before Luke could say something else. 'We are eh. traveling through this land.' It didn't sound really convincing and the two strangers exchanged looks. 'But tell us, who are you?' 'We are Hobbits, but we are also known as Halflings.' The brown haired said. 'My name is Frodo, son of Drogo. I'm from the Baggins family. My servant here is Samwise, son of Hamfast, he's from the Gamgee family. The land we live in is called The Shire, in case you don't know.' He looked at Christina again and she blushed immediately, feeling all her blood stream to her cheeks. She couldn't help the way she reacted on him. It seemed like she was drawn to him.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Luke, who watched Christina's face become pink as soon as the Frodo laid eyes on her. He couldn't believe it; was she attracted by this undersized little lad? The way Christina stared at the Hobbit confirmed his thoughts and he suddenly felt a bit sad, almost like he was. jealous? He had been really fond of Christina from the moment they had first met and their friendship had already become kind of close. As he saw her like this he suddenly realized that it wasn't just friendship he felt for her.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Frodo's voice. 'You look weary from traveling.' He said. 'Have you already thought about a place to stay and have dinner?' The thought of food made Christina's stomach produce some hungry noises and the thought of having dinner sounded like music into her ears. It was already hours past their usual time of dinner.  
  
'Well, we've actually decided to.' '.search a place to eat and stay the night.' Christina interrupted Han quickly, for she'd noticed Han's face. He obviously didn't want to pay much attention and he would probably rather go back to the Falcon and eat something there. He looked exasperated because of what she'd said, but he didn't say anything more.  
  
Luke seemed to agree with Christina. A place to stay sounded good to him. They had already been discovered by these two Hobbits and they would probably spread word through the whole village about the arrival of these 'Elf-looking' strangers if they got back to the Falcon. And he thought the risk would be too big that the Falcon would be discovered if they were followed.  
  
'Do you know any place where we could stay and have dinner?' He asked and the Hobbit nodded. 'There are some Inns in the area.' He told them. 'But I think people will look just like we just did, seeing you with those moving, eh. objects.' 'I beg you pardon!' Threepio said indignant, startling the Hobbits. He didn't quite agree with the description he was given. Artoo made a noise that sounded like a laugh. 'We rather won't pay much attention.' Han told him. 'Do you know a more quiet place?'  
  
'Yes, you could spend the night at my place.' Frodo proposed, eyeing Christina. The other Hobbit seemed to look surprised. 'And Sam's wife Rosie will cook you a wonderful dinner, right Sam?' He looked at his companion who hadn't said much so far. 'Uh yes, I guess she will, Mister Frodo.'  
  
'Well, that sounds really good!' Christina accepted, before anyone else could refuse. 'We would really appreciate that, but only if it isn't too much effort.' 'Of course not.' Frodo said, smiling. 'And we've got room enough for all of you.' 'Thank you Master Baggins.' Luke said, happy to know that they could stay somewhere without paying too much attention. 'Well, that's settled then.' The Hobbit said. 'Let's go to Bag End!'  
  
He lead the way, accompanied by Sam and they chose a quiet path that would lead them around the village to where they lived. Christina walked right behind the two Hobbits, followed by Han, Luke and the two droids. She had totally forgotten that she had been so eager to go home, some hours ago. Instead she hoped to be able to stay for some time to get to know a bit more about these Hobbits. And especially about Frodo.  
  
As they walked Frodo told them about The Shire for he thought the travelers wanted to know more about the country. Christina asked many questions and got full answers to everything she asked.  
  
'Are there any people like us living in The Shire?' she asked as Frodo started to walk next to her. 'There are only Hobbits living in The Shire.' He told her. 'But there are men outside The Shire. They live in the village Bree and in countries like Rohan and Gondor. But they look different than you do. Not only in the way of clothing. Your appearance is different, the shape of your faces and the shape of your bodies.' He eyed Christina, watching her from head to toe. It made her body tingling as he looked up at her with those big blue eyes. *Who couldn't be drawn by them?* she thought by herself, smiling.  
  
'I still don't understand where you come from.' Frodo said as they entered a smaller path that lead them to Bag End. 'I thought only Elves lived in the Hidden Lands.' 'Yeah, and do you know anything about that floating thing in the air?' Sam asked curious. 'Did you use it to come here? It's all so unclear to us.' 'We rather keep it unclear, little boy.' Han stated, not willing to tell where they truly came from. They wouldn't understand anyway, for they probably hadn't heard about other worlds than their own. It would be too difficult for them to understand that there were other worlds up there if they didn't even know that there was something up there.  
  
Frodo looked at him and nodded as if he understood, as they arrived to a hill with a large green door, perfectly round. Christina wondered how they could have made it so round without any machinery. The windows were just as round as the door, but it was all rather small. She was much taller than the height of the door and she wondered how small it would be inside. She didn't have to wait long for the answer for Sam opened the door and entered. Frodo signed that they could follow him inside and Christina stooped to be able to walk to the door.  
  
She came in a hall where the ceiling was a bit higher, but it wasn't high enough for her to stand straight up. She was followed by Luke who was just as tall as she was and after him came Han, who was the tallest of all. It was obvious that he didn't like that, according to the expression on his face. Threepio had the most difficulties to get inside; he bumped his head against the door entrance as he stooped and bumped his head again when he had finally managed to get inside, this time against the ceiling.  
  
'This ceiling is much too low.' He concluded, trying not to bump his head again. 'Oh do you think, Goldie?' Han said sarcastic, following Luke. 'I hadn't discovered that yet.' Artoo made beeping sounds, not caring about the height of the ceiling. 'No, I am not exaggerating, Artoo!' Threepio said to the little droid. 'I haven't got the size of a vacuum!'  
  
When the company was finally in the living room they sat down on a piece of cloth and some pillows on the ground, for the chairs were to small for them to sit in. Then a Hobbit lass entered the room, looking curious at who had just entered. Sam explained to her who they were and that they were staying the night and after that he introduced her as his wife, Rosie. After talking a bit she disappeared into the kitchen to cook dinner.  
  
Christina understood that Frodo wasn't married for there wasn't any other lass around. And he wouldn't stare at her the way he did right now if he was married, she thought. He probably thought that she was attractive with her long straight brown hair. She didn't think she was pretty herself but she had always been rather unobtrusive about her appearance.  
  
'So um. Would you like something to drink?' Frodo asked, trying not to stare at her again. 'I've got some wine if you like.' They accepted the wine gratefully and after a while the company was provided with a few bottles of wine, enjoying the taste of it. It tasted better than any other wine they had ever drunk and they concluded that it must have been a wonderful year.  
  
As they sat there Christina looked around, examining every piece of furniture and all other things that were standing in the room. She was impressed by the beauty of some sculptures and other things that stood for show, wondering where it all came from. Frodo told them that his uncle Bilbo used to travel a lot and usually brought something home with him. And he had traveled quite a bit himself, but he wouldn't tell much about that.  
  
After a while dinner was ready and they were lead into the kitchen to enjoy a real Hobbit meal. There was plenty of food for them all. For Hobbits liked to eat as much as they could. The vegetables tasted very well and the travelers were impressed by the amount of mushrooms. The Hobbits ate them like it was cake.  
  
The droids stayed in the living room until they were finished eating. Luke complimented Rosie for her cooking skills and she thanked him with a satisfied smile on her face. She wasn't used to cook for such a company. Sam had told her that they were probably Elves, but that they wouldn't admit that and she wanted to cook as best as she could. And she had succeeded; it had been the best meal she'd ever cooked and her guests were more than satisfied.  
  
Everyone had a full stomach and they headed to the living room for the evening and they were provided with the wonderful wine again. Christina felt wonderful between such a friendly people, drinking as much wine as she wanted. Han and Luke exchanged worried looks.  
  
TBC 


	4. Much Revealed

Title: An Unexpected Meeting. Category: Crossover, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Drama. Characters: Christina, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, Artoo, Threepio, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, etc. Disclaimer: I'm not making money with this, it's just a bit of fun! ;) Characters aren't mine, except for Christina. Rating: PG. Warnings: none. Feedback: Always welcome!  
  
Story Notes: Star Wars / Lord of the Rings crossover.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
When it started to get dark Sam lighted some candles and Frodo lighted the fire place. The room looked cozy and Christina liked the primitive way the Hobbits lighted their holes. She thought it was more romantic than the lights they used on their own well-fared worlds. And Frodo's face looked really beautiful in the light of the burning candles.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking of how wonderful the Hobbit looked and how kind and gentle he seemed to her and it warmed her heart in a wonderful way. It surprised her how the feelings she had developed for Luke could have disappeared so fast and so easy after meeting someone who could have come right out of a fairytale. She felt the butterflies in her tummy and her heart beating faster as he smiled at her. When they sat around the fireplace she found herself staring at him again. He didn't seem to mind for he did the same to her, eyeing her with those big blue eyes.  
  
Han and Luke weren't blind of all this and Han hoped that she wouldn't bring herself into too much trouble. It seemed to him that she was drawn to the Hobbit and he feared her reaction when he told her that he wanted to leave the next day to search for a place where he could find useful materials. The Falcon had to be repaired so they could head for home as soon as possible.  
  
Luke watched it all with a sad look on his face, also hoping that they could leave as soon as possible. It hurt him to see Christina look at the Hobbit in a way like this, wondering what Frodo had that made her so drawn to him. He tried not to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. It was nothing like him to be jealous; he just had to accept the hard facts. But it made his heart break in little pieces.  
  
He felt pity for Christina at the same time; her heart would break as soon as they would leave this world and she would never see the Hobbit again. And the longer they were here, the harder it would be for her when they would leave. Luke felt like he should warn her, if it wasn't too late already. He saw the blush on her face as she received a smile from Frodo, looking more happy than he had ever seen her.  
  
He sighed, figuring that it was probably too late. And he feared that he couldn't stand the look of it much longer, feeling more sad than he had felt some time before. Frodo seemed to sense his sadness for he looked at him, almost in a guilty way. Of course he didn't want to hurt Luke, but he couldn't help it either.  
  
Luke decided that it was time for him to go to sleep and he also felt the need to meditate, after all these emotions inside of him. He had to make up his mind; he wanted to warn Christina for what she was doing to herself, breaking her own heart. But he also felt that it was better not mind her business for she probably didn't want anybody to interfere. So he stood up from the pillow he was sitting on and he almost forgot about the low ceiling, stooping just in time before bumping into it.  
  
'Thank you for the wine and the nice company.' He said. 'But I am tired now and I feel like having a good night rest, after a day of traveling.' He saw Han watching him, understanding why he wanted to go to bed so early. He had seen Luke's expressions becoming more sad every minute. 'I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it.' Rosie said, walking to him. 'And we understand that you are weary from traveling and you rather would like to sleep early. I've already prepared a bed for you. I'll show you your room.'  
  
She took a candle and lead him to one of the bedrooms and Luke saw that a few mattresses had been laid next to each other, so it was big enough for someone of his size to lie on. There were also a few sheets where he could lie under. It wasn't perfect, but he was satisfied. He didn't expect these folk to have beds of the size of men.  
  
Rosie put the candle on a little chest so Luke had a bit of light until he went to sleep. He thanked her where after she left the room. After getting used to the little room he started meditating, clearing his mind. It had always done him good to meditate; it made him relax and calm down when needed, something he needed right now.  
  
In the meanwhile the rest of the company had a nice evening with even more wine and some local snacks to eat. But after a while they decided to go to bed too and Christina was brought to a room for herself. Han shared his room with Luke and he found his friend already fast asleep when he entered. Threepio had shut himself down and Artoo placed himself in a corner of the living room, in stand-by mode.  
  
Christina felt that she had problems falling asleep; she just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day and about the new feelings that had entered her body. After lying in the dark for a while she decided that she couldn't sleep this way; she had to do something. Now sitting straight up she lighted a candle and stood up, careful not to bump into the ceiling and she walked out of the room.  
  
Maybe it helped her if she drank something. She walked to the kitchen to drink some water, trying to make as less noise as she could. She didn't want to awake the others because she couldn't sleep. When she had drunk something she walked back to where her room was and she noticed that some light came from the living room, that was close to her room. She obviously wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.  
  
Walking to the entrance she peered inside and she saw some burning candles where the company had sat that evening. The fire had only a little bit of light left, for most of the wood had been burned. Christina looked at the couch and there she saw Frodo in his nightwear, looking as beautiful as ever. She stared at him again, concluding that the Hobbit could wear anything; there was nothing that made him look less beautiful. How could that be? It was almost to be jealous of.  
  
It didn't take long before he noticed her, standing in the entrance. His blue eyes shone bright as he watched her and Christina suddenly realized that she didn't wear more than a T-Shirt and underwear. She blushed because of his gaze and he grinned, seeing her cheeks become pink.  
  
Frodo looked surprised when she entered the room and walked to him, placing herself on the ground, on a pillow. She sat next to the couch and Frodo looked glad, having her as company. Christina was of the same height now as Frodo, who was sitting on the couch. She didn't care that he was so short, it wasn't a big problem for her.  
  
'You couldn't sleep?' Frodo asked to break the silence. 'No, somehow I can't manage to keep my mind at rest.' She replied, sighing. 'I'm not used to sleep somewhere else but at home.' 'I can't sleep either.' Frodo said, biting on his lower lip.  
  
Christina suddenly wondered how it would be to kiss those beautiful lips and she looked at them with need, trying to control herself. *Don't kiss him!* She thought. *It's wrong.* But it wasn't easy; he smiled at her and it made her heart become warm and her lips tingle with need. It would probably be better for her to leave the room and go back to bed, but she just couldn't manage it.  
  
'Frodo.' She whispered and she touched his face with her hand, feeling the soft smooth skin against her own. It felt like silk and never had she felt a skin so soft when touching a guy. He closed his eyes when she touched him, obviously enjoying the touch of her hand. 'You're so beautiful.' She stroked his cheek and his lips and he opened his eyes. He took her hand in his hands and she noticed that on his right hand the third finger was missing. *His beautiful hand.* She thought. *How could that have happened?*  
  
But before she could ask she felt his soft lips touching her own, kissing her softly, fulfilling the desire she had kept from almost the moment she had met him. And she answered his kiss, moving her lips against his', enjoying the warm touch and the tingles that went trough her body. This felt so good. His kisses were perfect and so full with passion.  
  
But in some way Christina felt that it was wrong to keep doing this, becoming a bit sober. No matter how good his kisses were, she had to stop it, she thought. And so she managed to pull herself away and she felt that she was breathing harder. This wasn't good. She shouldn't have come to him. She should have gone back to her room and try to sleep. But she realized that this was exactly why she had kept herself awake. She had wanted to kiss him from the start.  
  
'I am sorry.' She whispered, seeing the disappointed look on his face. 'It is wrong.' But then he took her in a deep embrace, holding her close against him and Christina closed her eyes, feeling his warm body against her face, unable to let go of him again. She just needed to be with him and hold him, whether it was wrong or not.  
  
'I know you can't stay here, Christina.' He said after a while, stroking her hair softly. 'And I know you are not from the Undying Lands. But I don't know where you are from then.' He suddenly felt her trembling and she started sobbing. She couldn't hold her tears any longer for she had realized that this wasn't the way her life should be. She felt like a fantasy had become reality and that it just wasn't to be. She eventually had to return to her own world. Having a relationship with someone of an other species was just. unnatural. She had to face the plain truth.  
  
'Why don't you tell me the truth?' Frodo asked cupping her face in his hands and stroking the tears from her wet face. Christina looked him in the eyes and nodded, feeling that she couldn't lie anymore. She had to tell him where she came from or he would never understand it if she would leave.  
  
'Okay.' She whispered. 'I will tell you the truth. But you probably won't understand much of it.' She took his hand and held it in her hands, stroking it. 'Just try to explain, sweetheart.' Frodo said softly and Christina nodded, hoping that he would believe her. 'That thing that Sam saw flying.' She began. 'It belongs to us. Sam wasn't wrong when he thought that we had come here with it. And you are right too; we aren't from the Undying Lands, whatever that may be.' She sighed. 'We aren't from this world.'  
  
Frodo looked surprised, although it was the only thing that made sense to him. It was just hard to believe. And he wondered where they came from if it was true. 'You obviously don't use those eh. flying things here.' Christina proceeded. 'But we can fly high up to the stars, until we have reached a level where it's dark and you're surrounded by stars. We call that the universe.'  
  
She paused, hoping that Frodo could still follow her, seeing the confused expression he had on his face. *It all should sound surreal to him* she thought, but she decided to continue her story. 'In that universe there are more worlds like this, but all a bit different. We are from one of those worlds and men live there. We use such flying things to travel through the universe. It wasn't our intention to visit this world, but something has happened to our spaceship, as we call the flying thing. We had to land somewhere and chose this world, hoping that we would be able to repair it here. We need some materials, like metal. But I haven't seen it here yet.'  
  
It was a lot of information Frodo had to process. It sounded so unreal, but on the other hand he felt that it was real. He sensed it in some way and he knew it must be true. But it could just have been a fantasy story from a story book, he thought.  
  
'So you're going to leave as soon as the eh. spaceship has been repaired?' He asked, looking sad now, knowing that he would lose her forever. Christina could see tears in his eyes and she felt her own tears on her cheeks again, thinking about how hard their parting would be. Not knowing what to say she hugged him, holding him in her arms to comfort him and also to comfort herself.  
  
The time they could spend together now was precious to both of them and they decided to spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, just to be together for how long it lasted. He told her much about his life, about the things he had done. The story that impressed her most was the story about a magic Ring that had made him suffer much.  
  
He also told her that he had a stab wound that would never heal again and he showed her the scar. Christina felt pity for him and she touched the skin around the scar, wondering if the medic droids on Coruscant were able to heal such wounds. 'Don't worry, I'll live.' He said when he saw her troubled face and he kissed her, deeply this time.  
  
And through the round little windows the first sunbeams shone inside the Hobbit hole; for another day had started.  
  
- TBC - 


	5. A Talk In The Morning

Title: An Unexpected Meeting. Category: Crossover, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Drama. Characters: Christina, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, Artoo, Threepio, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, etc. Disclaimer: I'm not making money with this, it's just a bit of fun! ;) Characters aren't mine, except for Christina. Rating: PG. Warnings: none. Feedback: Always welcome!  
  
Story Notes: Star Wars / Lord of the Rings crossover.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
That morning Frodo prepared a bath for Christina and she was impressed again by the way these people lived their simple lives; she was used to the 'refresher' in her room on Coruscant but the Hobbits just used simple baths.  
  
She watched Frodo as he boiled the water and let it stream into the tub. He grinned when he saw her watching him like that. 'Not used to a bath tub, are you?' He asked, smiling 'It's more the way you fill the tub, Frodo.' Christina explained, but Frodo looked puzzled. She figured that she'd better not explain. It was too long a story to tell how the water system worked on Coruscant. 'Never mind.' Frodo understood that it was probably way different where Christina lived and he continued filling the tub. When he was finished she thanked him and he left her alone.  
  
The water felt warm to Christina's skin, not too hot when she stepped in the tub. It had the aroma of flowers, for Frodo had put some oil into the water. It was some herbal oil and it made her skin soft like silk. The tub was just big enough for her to sit in and some water splashed over the sides.  
  
When she came out of the tub again she noticed that Frodo had left some kind of robe for her. It fitted her well and she figured it must have been the biggest piece of cloth the Hobbits possessed.  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom she almost bumped into Luke, who looked surprised, seeing her wearing the robe. He didn't say anything about it, but greeted her. 'Good morning, Christina. Slept well?' 'Uh. yeah.' She replied, blushing when she thought about the cozy night she and Frodo had had. Luke examined her, looking suspicious. 'You don't look like you've slept well.' He said when Christina fought a yawn. She hadn't slept one minute that night and she hoped the yawning would stop. She also hoped that Luke would stop questioning her.  
  
She blushed when Frodo passed by through the hallway, wishing them both a good morning and the blush on Christina's face was enough for Luke to be even more suspicious. 'You kissed him.' It was more a statement than a question and Christina opened her mouth in amazement. How could he know? Was it so obvious? But Luke could sense it, of course; he was a Jedi and he could sense it when he had things by the right end.  
  
Christina didn't know what to say. She knew that denying the facts wouldn't work; Luke would see through it right away. And besides that she hated to lie. It was obvious enough that she and Frodo were drawn to each other.  
  
'Christina.' Luke said, watching her troubled face. 'You can't hide things from me, you know that.' She looked into his blue eyes and nodded, understanding. 'I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself this way.' He looked at her with care, but also with a sad expression on his face. 'I know that, Luke.' Christina said. 'And I understand what you mean, really. I know we are going to leave this place as soon as the Falcon has been repaired. And I'll probably never see Frodo again.' It was difficult for her not to burst into tears and Luke sighed, feeling pity for the girl. It was too late, he concluded. But he also knew that there was nothing he could have done to prevent her from falling in love with the Hobbit. He couldn't control her feelings; that was something that laid beyond the power of the Force.  
  
'And there is something else, Luke.' Christina proceeded, swallowing her tears away. 'I've told him the truth about where we come from.' She was afraid that Luke would cry out, seeing the shocked expression on his face but he seemed to control himself and asked: 'But why, Christina?' 'I just wanted to be honest with him.' She explained. 'And I thought that it would be the only way for him to understand that we have to leave.'  
  
Luke nodded, understanding. And deep in his heart he felt relief; somehow he had always feared that she wanted to stay here with the one she'd fallen in love with. But thankfully she had more sense than that. 'And did he understand?' 'I think so.' Christina replied, but she hoped it more than she was sure of it. *He has to understand.* She thought. *He has already been gone through so much.* 'He has no choice but to understand.' Luke said and he laid a hand on her arm to comfort her. She smiled thankfully, feeling glad that he cared so much.  
  
And as she walked to her room she realized that it should have been really hard for Luke to have this conversation with her. She had seen the sad look on his face and it told her without words how much he wanted to be the one she'd fallen in love with. Christina knew that she cared for Luke and she thought that it was even more than just friendship. But he just wasn't Frodo.  
  
During breakfast Sam and Rosie were filled in about the way their guests had come to The Shire and it took a while before they understood certain things. Sam was glad that his sight of the flying thing had been proven right. 'You see! I told you I saw it flying!' He said excited and Frodo had to laugh. 'I never said I didn't believe you, Sam.' He remarked. 'But about those materials you need. You could have a look at the market today. Maybe there's something there that you can use to repair the ship.' 'The market.' Han murmured. 'Yeah, I would like to have a look there, although I'm afraid we'll pay much attention if we'll walk there. I haven't got proper clothes, y'know.'  
  
Han wore the clothes he had worn under his flight suit, but it was still way different than the clothing of the Hobbits. 'Then I'd better take a look there.' Luke proposed, for he looked more Hobbit fashioned with his Jedi robe. 'Yeah.' Frodo agreed. 'Your clothes are just like some people use to wear in this land. You won't pay much attention, I think. And there have been men in The Shire before, so you don't have to worry about your size either.' 'Well, that sounds good, Mister Frodo.' Sam said. 'Rosie and I had already planned to go to the market, so I think it would be a good idea if you came with us, Master Luke.' 'Master Solo could go too if he likes.' Rosie said. 'I've got a large robe in my closet that could be large enough for someone of the race of men to wear. It looks a bit like the robe that Master Luke wears. Would you like to wear it?' 'Well, yes m'am.' Han accepted. 'Thanks.' 'Well, that's settled then.' Sam decided. 'Let's go right after breakfast.'  
  
Christina stayed with Frodo and the droids at Bag End, while the others left to go to the market. She was glad to have some time alone with Frodo so they could talk a bit more, now they were still together. And he felt the same way. He sat down on the couch again, just like he had done last night and Christina sat down on a pillow on the ground. First they were silent for a while and then Frodo took her in his arms and they held each other closely, feeling that it was probably the last time they could hold each other that way.  
  
'I'm so glad I have met you, Christina.' He said, kissing her hair. 'I've felt lonely for a long time after I've come back from my journey. And I've felt like I would never be myself again, suffering from what I've been gone through.' Christina turned her head to look him in the eyes. 'But you have gladdened my heart. I didn't know that I could feel so happy again, even when it's for a little while.' He smiled, but she saw tears appear in those sapphire eyes and it made her feel really sad, knowing that his heart would be broken when she would leave him.  
  
'Oh dear Frodo.' She whispered, feeling tears rolling over her cheeks. 'My dear Hobbit.' She kissed his lips, hoping that the sad feeling would go away, but they both kept weeping, comforting each other at the same time. And after a while they felt a bit better, just sitting there, holding each other, feeling each other's warmth.  
  
And when the others came back they found them, sitting like that and no one was surprised. Sam and Rosie knew Frodo good enough to know what was going on. And Han hadn't been blind either and Luke already knew about their little relationship. But as soon as he saw them sitting like that he disappeared into the kitchen, unable to see the look of them together any longer.  
  
Han had brought a few materials that might be useful, but it wasn't enough to repair the hyperdrive with. There hadn't been any metal on the market and he still needed a bit of that. He sat down in the living room, looking almost desperate and Christina felt a bit relieved that they weren't going to leave yet. But on the other hand she thought that it would only be more difficult to leave if she stayed longer with Frodo.  
  
Threepio had been turned on again and he had heard that they still couldn't leave. 'Artoo, do you hear that? We're never be able to use the hyperdrive. We're stuck here!' Artoo made beeping sounds and it sounded as if he was desperate too.  
  
It was Sam who came up with an idea. 'You need metal, right?' He sat down in a chair in the living room and Han nodded, not knowing what the Hobbit was up to. 'Well, I've thought about a solution about where to get it and I suddenly had it! It's the Elves that I've seen using it! The Elves!' Frodo suddenly said straight up, realizing that Sam was right. He had seen it in Rivendell, he remembered. It would be their chance to repair the spaceship. But it would also be the end of his time with Christina.  
  
Han suddenly looked as if there was hope again, wondering where the Elves were. 'Well, Master Samwise.' He said. 'Maybe you could show us where the Elves are with their metal.' 'Yes please, tell us!' Threepio cried out, assisted by Artoo, who was producing excited beeps. 'It's in Rivendell.' Frodo answered, before Sam could say anything. 'We should go to Elrond.'  
  
- TBC. 


	6. A Walk In Paradise

Title: An Unexpected Meeting.  
  
Category: Crossover, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Drama.  
  
Characters: Christina, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, Artoo, Threepio, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, etc. Disclaimer: I'm not making money with this, it's just a bit of fun! ;) Characters aren't mine, except for Christina.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Warnings: none.  
  
Feedback: Always welcome!  
  
Story Notes: Star Wars / Lord of the Rings crossover.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Luke had heard the conversation from where he sat in the kitchen and he had heard all about their new chance to get the needed materials. Forgetting all about why he had flown to the kitchen he hurried back to where the others were sitting in the living room.  
  
Together they discussed what exactly they were going to do and it was decided that they should use the Falcon to fly to Rivendell for it was much faster than traveling by ponies. Frodo would go with them so he could instruct Han where to go to, for the others didn't know where Rivendell was located. Furthermore Frodo knew Elrond personally and he could help them to get what they needed.  
  
They had decided to go right away for the day was still early. Frodo told Sam and Rosie that he could be away for some time. He considered staying in Rivendell for some days, if they would find the useful parts for the hyperdrive there. Sam understood that Frodo wanted to be with Bilbo when he had the chance and it would be good for him to be in such surroundings Rivendell had, after he had parted with Christina.  
  
Using the paths around the village, Frodo lead the way again to where he had first met them the day before. Christina walked with him, holding the Hobbit's hand. Han and Luke walked behind them, followed by the two droids.  
  
'I hope that we can finally leave this place today.' Threepio said, using his neat speech. 'We've been here quite long enough, right Artoo?' Artoo beeped in agreement and at the same time he got stuck in a few branches that laid on the path. He tried to roll on but eventually fell over, producing a crying sound. 'Artoo, you must watch out you little vacuum cleaner!' Threepio cried out, trying to get the droid back on its wheels. Artoo produced pitiful noises and Luke came to help him.  
  
'This path hasn't been created for droids.' He sighed, lifting the heavy droid back on its wheels. 'There you go, Artoo. And you'd better watch out for those branches.' Artoo beeped an acknowledgement and the group continued their way. From the place where they had first met each other they could find the place where the Falcon was located and they eventually arrived where it stood.  
  
Frodo stared at the ship with his big blue eyes, extremely impressed by the size and by the way it looked like. He had never seen anything like that in his whole life and he thought he had already seen a lot during his past journeys. But this was something totally new and different; it came from another world and he thought that was exactly how it looked like.  
  
'There she stands.' Han said, looking happy to see his beloved cargo ship again. He walked to the entrance, seeing that Chewbacca had opened it already. He had probably seen them coming and had lowered the ramp.  
  
'That's where you have come with?' Frodo asked, still frozen and stuck to the ground. 'I know it doesn't look like it, but the thing can actually fly.' Christina said and she saw that her brother rolled his eyes, hearing her comment. Han never liked it when people said negative things about his beloved space ship. 'Come on, Frodo, let's get in.' She pushed the Hobbit forward and he started walking again, looking up to the big ship that stood before him.  
  
They walked up the ramp and entered the Falcon and Christina lead Frodo to the cockpit where he would have the best view during the flight. But as soon as he saw the big brown furry creature, Frodo cried out and turned to run away. Christina stopped him, grabbing him by his arm, chuckling. 'Frodo, he's our friend!' She assured him, pulling the Hobbit back to the cockpit. He stared with big round eyes at Chewbacca, shaking all over his body.  
  
'Oh dear.' He gasped, clinging to Christina. She stooped to kiss his curly hair and she laid a hand on his shoulder to assure him that everything was fine. 'He's a Wookiee.' She explained. 'His name is Chewbacca, he's the co- pilot.' Chewbacca moaned a greeting and Frodo stirred, being too scared to even look at the furry creature.  
  
'He won't hurt you, kid.' Han assured him, placing himself in the pilot seat. Chewbacca had already placed himself in the co-pilot seat and checked some of the systems. During their absence he had managed to repair some things so the only thing left to repair was the hyperdrive.  
  
Luke stayed in the main corridor with the droids, but Christina sat down in the cockpit with Frodo sitting on her lap. She gave him a little kiss on his mouth for he seemed to be a bit nervous and she held him close to her. 'This must be really scary for you, the first time that you're going to fly.' She noted and he nodded, leaning against her. 'It doesn't feel natural to fly.' He told her, looking scared and Christina knew how he felt; she'd been really scared herself when she had to fly for the first time. She looked into his sapphire eyes and stroked his cheek. 'Don't worry, Frodo.' She whispered. 'I'm here with you.' He smiled at her. 'I know.'  
  
'Is everyone ready?' Han asked and after an acknowledgement he lifted the ship from the ground. Frodo hid his face in Christina's neck and she hugged him. After a while he dared to look through the cockpit and he was amazed at the view he had. He could see whole Hobbiton and the lands that laid beyond and he forgot all his fear, watching the view with interest.  
  
'Well kid, which direction do I need to go?' Han asked and Frodo tried to get his orientation back. 'Eh. You need to go East, in the direction of that forest there.' It was the Old Forest he saw and it was only a short time before they flew over it, something that would have cost days, traveling by pony. He saw Bree and also the East Road that lead to Rivendell. They had already left The Shire. 'You'd best follow that road.' He pointed to the East Road and Han moved the Falcon in the right direction. It was only a short time until they flew over the Loudwater River and were almost in Rivendell.  
  
'My previous journey to Rivendell has taken me days.' He marked and Han grinned, seeing the amazed expression on the Hobbit's face. 'Yeah boy, this ship is really fast. But it would be faster if we had the parts to repair the hyperdrive.' 'They must be somewhere in Middle Earth.' Frodo said, knowing some other places where they probably could get such materials. They could always go to Gondor if Rivendell hadn't got the right parts. He figured that they could probably visit whole Middle Earth in a day, flying with this speed.  
  
'You'd better land there, Master Solo.' He pointed to a place close to the House of Elrond, but not too distant. He didn't want to arouse the Elves, flying too close with this huge space ship.  
  
Han saw a good spot between some trees and he descended to land. After some time he placed the space craft on the wanted spot and they decided that only Frodo, Christina, Han and Luke would go to the house of Elrond. The Wookiee and the droids would pay too much attention and Frodo had assured them that the Elves could speak 'Common' as he called the Basic language.  
  
When they left the cargo ship a sweet fragrance came from the trees that were standing all around them and the air was pure and clean. That was something totally different than they were used to on Coruscant. There weren't any places like this on the planet they came from; Coruscant was one big city, containing hundreds of levels under and above the ground with only buildings and houses. Compared to that this place was a paradise.  
  
From where they were standing Frodo could already see the House of Elrond, for it stood on a hill, close to the river. Memories came back, seeing it standing there; memories of his previous journeys and of the wonderful times he had spend there. He loved the place; Elrond's house was wonderful and all a person could wish for. The garden was like a paradise and people could walk through it endlessly. And he had done that a lot, spending time with his friends, exploring the nature. But he probably wouldn't stay long enough to do that now.  
  
He was looking forward to see his uncle Bilbo again. It would be a complete surprise for the old Hobbit to see Frodo again for he wasn't expected. And Elrond would be surprised to see him too, especially when he would tell him for what he had come.  
  
'This place looks beautiful, Frodo.' Christina sighed as they walked up the path to the House of Elrond, having a good view over the village. There were beautiful houses, surrounded by trees, lakes and grasslands. And there was the river that flowed through the valley, reflecting the vivid sunbeams that fell on the sparkling water. The sound of the stream could be heard in the whole village and it made the people calm and relaxed.  
  
'I used to spend some time in Rivendell.' Frodo told her. 'You know, when I journeyed to destroy that Ring of Power.' Christina nodded and she thought that it must be wonderful to dwell here, in a place so full of rest. She thought no one actually had to do something; everyone probably just lived their lifes, abiding in this wonderful piece of nature. It was like she had strayed into a dream.  
  
Han and Luke walked behind Christina and Frodo and were also amazed by the beauty of the nature, unspoiled as it was. Luke thought that it would be a perfect place for a Jedi to meditate and to practice, something that worked best in a place of rest.  
  
After climbing up the path for a while Frodo figured that they were almost there. And when they walked around a corner the house of Elrond laid right before them, looking as beautiful as always. There were some Elves walking around and in the house and they saw some of them walk through the woods, looking curious at Han, Luke and Christina, accompanied by the Hobbit.  
  
When they arrived at the house an Elf appeared and Frodo recognized him from the last time he had been in Rivendell. They greeted each other in Elven language and talked for a little while. Frodo explained why he had come and who his companions were and the Elf lead them inside the house, saying that they could wait in the large lobby.  
  
'What did he say?' Han asked, looking curious. He couldn't understand a word of what they had said to each other. 'He will send word to Master Elrond to tell him that I am here, accompanied by you.' Frodo explained, sitting down on a large couch. Christina sat down beside him, glad that this house contained large furniture. They also didn't have to be afraid to bump their heads against the ceiling, for it was high enough for the tallest Elf.  
  
Han and Luke wandered around a bit while they were waiting, watching the paintings and other things that stood for show. Some pieces were beautiful, made by the Elves with wonderful skill. They were amazed to see such beautiful things while the Elves had probably never heard of the concept 'machinery'.  
  
After a while a tall Elf appeared in the lobby, wearing a silver band over his brow. He looked proud and fair but also wise from the many ages he had dwelt on the world. It was obvious that this was Lord Elrond and Christina stood up from the couch and bowed automatically when she saw him.  
  
'Hello, Frodo.' Elrond greeted the Hobbit first in the common language. 'What a great fortune to see you again in Rivendell. Would you like to introduce your companions to me?' 'Of course, Lord Elrond.' Frodo answered and he introduced them all. 'Welcome to Rivendell.' Elrond greeted them and he watched them one by one, seeing the strange air that was over them. Even the men from Gondor or Rohan didn't have the look of them, he concluded. They looked like they didn't come from Middle Earth.  
  
Frodo thought he'd better explain the whole thing, for he wasn't sure what the messenger Elf had told Elrond. 'Lord Elrond.' He began. 'The reason that I've brought these people is that they need your help. They are not from Middle Earth and have come here only because they need a certain material so they can leave again.'  
  
Elrond wasn't surprised to hear that they weren't from Middle Earth, but where did they come from then? He looked at them with interest and Frodo knew what the Lord was wondering. 'It is hard to explain where they really come from.' He continued. 'But they need some metal parts, something we don't have in Hobbiton. I figured that the Elves would probably have some of it.'  
  
'I won't ask where exactly you come from then.' Elrond said, for he understood that it was something beyond the knowledge of the Elves. 'And you are right, Frodo. We do have metal here. We've got plenty of certain metals and there hopefully is something you could use.'  
  
'I hope so, Lord Elrond.' Han said, feeling hopeful after the Lord's words. 'I will send someone to lead you to the place where it has been stowed.' Elrond said. 'But before that you will probably like something to eat?' It was even before lunchtime and the company liked the sound of food. 'We would be glad to have something to eat, Lord Elrond.' Christina accepted.  
  
They were brought to a little hall with a table and chairs and after a while they were given plates with a wonderful meal. It was something created with Elvish skill and Luke, Han and Christina had never tasted something like that before. It was delicious and they felt sad that they would probably never eat such a delicious Elven meal again.  
  
After lunch they decided that Han and Luke would take a look at the place where the metal was stowed and Christina and Frodo would spend some time in the garden. They walked along the flowers and trees and little lakes, following a little path through the huge garden, both silent and busy with their own thoughts.  
  
As they came to a place with a large view on the valley and the river they halted to look at the streaming water and the nature that laid beyond it, looking beautiful under the shining sun. There were hardly clouds and the sun shone fully, feeling warm on their skin. A little breeze prevented that it was too hot and they felt comfortable, enjoying the view they had.  
  
'I used to sit here for hours.' Frodo broke the silence and he sat down in the grass, followed by Christina. 'I like it here.' She said and the Hobbit smiled at her, taking her hand to hold it in his hands. She looked down at him, watching his fair face with those sapphire eyes and she suddenly realized that he looked a bit like the Elves she had seen. It was like he had an Elvish air over him, but she thought he was more beautiful than the Elves she had seen. She didn't mind his shortness or his hairy feet, she thought it rather funny. She liked the look of the Hobbit and the kindness that was over him, the way he was gentle and nice, always willing to help.  
  
But on the other hand she realized that it was only some kind of dream she had strayed into and it would be ended soon, probably the same day. And after that she had to try and forget Frodo, something she wasn't really looking forward to. How could she possibly forget him? It was only for a little while that they had been together but she was still surprised by the way the two of them had been drawn to each other from the moment they had met. It was impossible to forget him. And she didn't want to.  
  
*I will never fall in love again.* Christina thought by herself, convinced that she would never love a guy again, unless it was Frodo. *And I will have a broken heart for the rest of my life.* Frodo saw the tears in her eyes as he looked up at her and he stroked her face to get her attention. 'Dear Christina.' He whispered. 'You will get over it one day. You're a strong girl.' It was like he could read her mind, the same way Luke could 'sense' certain thoughts or feelings, she realized. But she smiled softly through her tears and pulled him towards her to hold his little body against her.  
  
'I'm so sorry that I have to leave you, Frodo.' She whispered hoarsely, feeling the tears streaming over her cheeks. 'I wish I could stay. But I can't.' 'Don't be sorry, my dear.' Frodo said kindly. 'I understand that you can't stay. You've got your own world where you live and where you're used to your own things. And in the same way I'm attached to this world. I really understand.' He looked up at her and as he saw her sad face he kissed her comfortingly.  
  
They stayed there for a little while where after they went in search for Bilbo, for Frodo wanted to see him eagerly. Bilbo had been sleeping after they had had lunch and he would probably be awake now, for it was officially lunch time for him. The Hobbit was old, but he never slept through the times of meals.  
  
Frodo found him near the fountain where the old Hobbit was humming a well- known tune, sitting on a bench in the sun. He looked surprised when he saw Frodo suddenly walking to him and stood up from the bench to greet him. 'Oh, Frodo my lad!' He cried out enthusiast and he held the younger Hobbit in his arms. 'Well that is unexpected! How are you?' They talked for a little while and Frodo introduced Christina, but also told him that she would leave soon. Bilbo saw the sad look Frodo had on his face and he looked with pity at the younger Hobbit, understanding that he cared a lot for her.  
  
After a while Luke arrived to say that they would probably leave in about half an hour. 'Are you staying, Frodo?' Bilbo asked with a hopeful look and Frodo nodded.  
  
'I will rather stay a few days and go back on a pony.' Frodo told them. 'So everything is ready?' 'Han told me that he was almost done when I left him ten minutes ago.' Luke explained. 'I think we'd better go to him and see for ourselves.' Frodo nodded and turned to Bilbo. 'I'll be back when they have left, dear uncle Bilbo.' 'Of course, Frodo.' The old Hobbit said, smiling kindly. 'Have a good journey, Christina and Master eh.?' 'Luke it is, Sir.' Luke told him smiling and he thanked him, where after they left to go to Han.  
  
Christina and Frodo realized that the moment of parting had almost arrived.  
  
- TBC 


	7. A Journey's End

Title: An Unexpected Meeting.  
  
Category: Crossover, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Drama.  
  
Characters: Christina, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, Artoo, Threepio, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, etc. Disclaimer: I'm not making money with this, it's just a bit of fun! ;) Characters aren't mine, except for Christina.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Warnings: none.  
  
Feedback: Always welcome!  
  
Story Notes: Star Wars / Lord of the Rings crossover.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
The three of them followed the path back to where the Falcon stood and Christina realized that she would never see the beautiful surroundings of Rivendell again. She had been on several worlds in her life, but none had such beautiful places as this world contained. Rivendell was very special, she thought, not to mention that it was the last place where she would be with Frodo.  
  
She felt more said than ever when they reached the Falcon, for the time of parting had almost arrived. She looked at Frodo who walked next to her and she saw that he felt the same way, seeing the expression on his face as he looked up at her.  
  
Threepio and Artoo were standing before the Falcon and they welcomed them when they arrived. 'I'll check how Han and Chewie are doing.' Luke said and he disappeared into the cargo ship. Christina sat down on the ramp and Frodo stood before her, reaching the same height as her in this position.  
  
He laid his hands on her shoulders and bowed to her to give her a kiss on her brow. It seemed to take hours before Luke came back with news concerning the hyperdrive. 'It will take a little while before we leave.' He told them and he started pacing around the Falcon. According to the way he had seen Han and Chewbacca arguing, the thought it could still take hours before they would leave.  
  
He really had enough of this planet, no matter how beautiful it was or how friendly the inhabitants were; he wanted to go home. It had all taken long enough, he thought. And he wasn't able to stand the sight of Christina and Frodo together any longer. It took him a lot of effort not to become more jealous than he already was.  
  
It was wrong to be jealous, he knew that well enough. It attracted the wrong side of the Force, so it was something to be careful with. Ben Kenobi and Yoda had taught him well about these sort of things and he could control feelings like jealousy most of the time. And he didn't hate the Hobbit; he actually liked him and could never dislike such a kind creature like him. And Frodo had already done so much for them. It was just that he was in Luke's way, meddling with the one he was in love with. It seemed that the more close Frodo was with Christina, the more Luke started to fall in love with her.  
  
It hurt him to see them together, but it hurt him more that her heart would be broken. He hated the thought of her getting hurt, but he would do everything to make sure that she would survive, whether she would ever love him or not.  
  
It was after a while that Han walked off the ramp with a smile on his face, looking satisfied, what made both Christina and Frodo look up at him with round eyes, their hearts beating fast. They knew both that the time of parting had finally come. Han watched them and he started to look a bit concerned, seeing them looking like that. He felt pity for them, understanding that it would be really hard to be parted from each other like this.  
  
'Well, the hyperdrive should work again.' He told them. 'But we can only know for sure if we actually use it.' Frodo looked at the ground and Christina nodded slowly. 'Let's go then.' Luke said and he walked to Frodo. The Hobbit looked up at him and Luke thanked him. 'Thank you, Frodo, for everything you have done for us.' He looked a bit uncertain, but smiled when Luke shake his hand and smiled friendly to him. 'You are welcome, Master Luke.' He said, looking up at him and he suddenly realized that there was something familiar about the Jedi, something that reminded him of himself.  
  
'Take good care of Christina, will you?' Luke nodded, knowing that he certainly would do that. 'I will, Frodo. And so will Han.' 'Indeed.' Han agreed, watching his sister who had tears in her eyes, unable to say a thing. 'I'll make sure that my sister will be all right.' He shook Frodo's hand, saying goodbye, where after he, Luke and the droids entered the cargo ship, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
'Well, I guess it's time.' Frodo said, having tears in his eyes. 'My dear girl.' He held Christina close and they both felt tears streaming over their cheeks, like a waterfall that would never stop flowing. But after holding each other for a while Christina looked the Hobbit in the eyes, realizing that she would never see that fair face again, Elvish as it was, with his soft skin and his big sapphire eyes.  
  
Frodo looked at her in the same way, knowing that this was the last time that he saw her pretty face and he touched her cheek, wiping a tear away, but new ones appeared immediately. He cupped her face with his hands and comforted her with a deep kiss and it took a while before he released her again. And then he reached for his pocket to take something out of it; it was a little statue carved in wood and through the tears Christina could see that it was a Hobbit.  
  
'I'd like to give you this so you will remember me.' He said softly as she received his gift gladly, smiling to him through her tears, feeling warm from inside because of his kindness. 'I will remember you anyway.' She whispered, stroking his soft brown curls. 'I will never forget you or the time we have spend together. It was the most beautiful time of my life, Frodo. Thank you for everything.' 'And thank you for your nice company.' Frodo said in his turn. 'I will never forget you either.'  
  
After a last embrace Christina stood up from the ramp and looked down at the Hobbit, her Hobbit, the one she cared for in a way she couldn't have imagined on the day she had followed Artoo to the Falcon to make a little flight with the Falcon. 'Bye bye my dear Hobbit.' She whispered and walked up the ramp, leaving him standing on the soft ground of Rivendell. She turned to look at him for a last time when she was inside, seeing how he wiped his tears away when the ramp rose and the entrance of the Falcon was closed.  
  
There she stood, weeping till her eyes were red and irritated, feeling like her heart had been broken in tiny little pieces. In her hand she held the statue Frodo had given her, holding it as if it was Frodo himself; it was the only thing she had left of him now. The only thing. And she would never have him again.  
  
It was Luke who came to her and he brought the upset girl to a place to sit and he comforted her, holding her in his arms. He knew that she would never love him in a way she loved the Hobbit, but it was more than he could do right now. And he was glad to have her as a friend, a close friend. And he would get over his broken heart himself. He was strong. And the Force was with him anyway.  
  
They felt the Falcon make the jump to hyperspace and it was only a short while before they entered normal space again, this time without any complications. And after some time Han landed the cargo ship into the hanger and Leia was already waiting, accompanied by others, all happy to see the well-known ship again. They were home.  
  
- The End  
  
(But hopefully going to write a second story!) 


End file.
